Ally's pleasing job
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: Ally works for the moons and she got caught by there son when she wears a bit to short of clothing now in order to get her check rasied she stuck being Austin's sex slave Controlling! Austin
1. Chapter 1

Ally had parked the black mustang outside the mansion 'man I hate these people' Ally thought the moons. Mike and MiMi they get on her nerves every two months they call her about something in this stupid house had broke or won't work right, they tell her what to do and when to finish it and they never pay her enough. worst of all is there son Austin moon, he was the worst of them all he's always making sexual comments to her, touching her, pressing his pelvis against her when ever she's bend down.

today she wished she'd had said no because out of all the days she couldn't wear pants and she had to work here was today it was freaking 90 degrees hot and she had no choice but to wear a tank top and a small pair of shorts 'please let Austin not be here today' ally prayed as she stepped out the car. she walked up the flight of stairs knocking on the huge door instantly the door swung open and heat had hit ally "finally your here the ac is broke and it's hot I have to get to work mike is out town and Austin out with some friends so take all the time you need" Mimi said and left Ally mentally smiled 'no austin' meaning she can finish quickly and leave before he came back.

Ally stepped inside the mansion and found the ac in the kitchen ally removed the vent and was greeted with black smoke. Ally coughed and fanned the smoke out her face. "god- what the did they grill something in here" Ally scoffed she wiggled half her body into the vent. little did she know she wasn't alone Austin had entered the house once the smoke cleared up, he walked in to see Ally on her hands and knees wiggling half her body into the vent 'yeah baby' Austin thought he felt his massive boner sprout.

the shorts Ally was wearing wasn't helping not one bit it took all self restrain in Austin not to press his member against her ass. "Ok there" Ally said as she crawled out the vent closing it back up and grabbed the cloth out her back pocket wiping the sweat off her. Ally turned around and let out a surprised yelp, " what are you doing here I thought you were out with your friends" Ally said "Trent had to leave so he dropped me off early" Austin shrugged

Austin eyed Ally up and down licking his lips as he started to unzip his pants Ally noticed and scoffed "don't even think about it, I'm getting out of here as soon as find the check your mom left for me" Ally said as she looked for the small piece of paper. "you mean this" Ally's eyes darted over to Austin who was holding the check with a smug grin on his face.

"what do I have to do" Ally asked she knew Austin to well she knew he had a price it having to do with in millions of position. "so many things I can make you do, so many ways to have you" Austin growled "suck me" Austin said his eyes dark almost a black color. Ally sighed she knew if it was the only way to get her paycheck, Ally walked over to Austin as she got on her knees.

Austin smiled he was going to enjoy this Austin un did his pants and pulled out his 12" cock. Ally gasped for two reasons A. she's 18 and he's 20 and B. she's a virgin Ally was facing Austin's monster cock she sighed and slowly licked the tip "dammit don't tease" Austin groaned. Ally wrapped her lips around the tip and moved down only taking half of him in "take. in. all. of. me" Austin grunted his hand in her hair pushing her head making her take all of him in Ally did her best not to gag as she deep throated him Austin's grunts and groan was the only noise in the house.

Austin felt his cock twitch damn she was good at giving blow-job Ally sucked harder making Austin cum hard "s-swallow it" Austin said as Ally swallowed his seed. she was surprised at how sweet he had tasted. Ally had let go of his cock as she wiped the cum that dripped from her mouth off. Ally stood up "ok there I sucked you, now give me my check" Ally commanded as she stared at the blonde.

"oh Ally don't get it I can make my mom raise all your checks, but you have to become my sex slave for as long as I want you" Austin smiled 'A lot more money would be good, but please Asstin for as long as he wants me' Ally thought and her mouth spoke before she could stop "fine I'll be your sex slave" Ally said making Austin smile. "Welcome to hell Ally"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back of course so first off Hell high will be not discontinued anymore yay! I will keep updating my stories, and I will have comment time every knew update who knows maybe I might give you a shout or hint in the story. speaking of which should I make this a short story or a long story PM me for any questions ttyl love you guys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"sucked him trish I sucked him" Ally wailed in her phone "how did he taste" trish asked "TRISH!" Ally yelled "ok, ok chill maybe it won't be so bad Austin is the biggest player in Miami he'll get bored soon" trish said Ally nodded "yeah he'll get bored soon" Ally reassured "I gotta go mama's bugging me about watching jj again" trish hung up leaving Ally by herself.

Ally laid on her bed she lived in a penthouse it was a bit too big for one person to live in. Ally sighed thinking about her new "job" pleasing Austin she doesn't like him he's mean, controlling, rude, cocky, selfish, and annoying. "man I hate this" Ally said as she got a text from Austin

Am: I'm bored

AD: so...

Am: come over and please me maybe suck me harder ;)

AD: really a winky face I'm not going to suck you

Am: let's not forget I can raise and lower your paycheck

AD: I'm not going to suck you every time

Am: ok, then come over and jerk me

AD: that is so wrong on so many levels

Am: hey you won't suck me it's that or something if you know what I mean

Ally had a dirty thought she giggled and typed

AD: maybe I should suck you

Am: hell yeah you should

AD: oh yes, slowly letting my saliva drizzle down your giant cock

Am: what!?

AD: that's right after I'm done sucking you, we can roll around a bit if you know what I mean

Am: dammit your making me very hard right now

AD: oh I like that I should come over and let you spank me

Am: stop it it's not funny it's very painful

Ally laughed she knew Austin was getting annoyed the next text made Ally laugh harder

Am: dammit I'm in pain cause of you

Ally heard a beep and saw Austin wanted to Skype her Ally grinned she got another idea in her head she removed every last bit of her clothing she was fully naked and had accepted the request. Austin's face popped open her screen "Have you lost your- holy shit" Austin gaped as there standing on the other side of the screen was Ally gently pinching her nipple.

'this girl will be the death of me' Austin thought he couldn't let her win he's the boss in this game "put your clothes back on now" Austin groaned he was impossibly hard to the fact he had to remove his pants he wasn't wearing a shirt therefore he was as naked as Ally "Why? you're naked to" Ally pointed out "you are so getting a spanking for this young lady" Austin hissed as he rubbed him self harder.

"but I don't come back for a another two months" Ally said "you're forgetting I'm the boss here I talked to my mother and now I'm in charged of your paychecks" Austin smiled like he won the battle "and I'll lower it if you don't get your night clothes on" Austin threatened Ally snarled knowing he had her wrapped his fingers Ally had put her clothes back "good now log off you come back tomorrow" Austin said logging off as Ally did the same.

Ally groaned as she flopped on her bed 'this might take awhile'

* * *

><p><strong>comment time <strong>

**so even though it might not be the only comment I have to give a shout to **

**shinny star: yep I'll write a chapter about that rossome guess **


	3. sneak peek

Ally walked up the stairs of the moons mansion, 'why did I agree' Ally thought as she knocked on the door. seconds later the swung open revealing an upset Austin. "get your little ass in here now" Austin growled. Ally was beyond confused she doesn't what she did , but god knows she's getting punished "what did do wrong" Ally asked. Austin grabbed his iphone 6 and showed ally a picture she knew to well.

there Ally was in a club vodka on rocks in her hand getting a bit sexy with a boy she meet, her dress was showing her ass and her cleavage, she was in the boys lap one leg wrapped around his waist the other standing. "Austin that-" she was cut off by Austin grab her dress yanking it off her "this was posted last night by my friend Dallas 'Ally dawson naught as hell'" Austin snarled as he threw his phone down "you're mine and mine only" Austin growled as he lifted ally onto his waist.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "why do you care I'm just another toy you're going to get bored with" Ally yelled Austin looked deeply in her eyes "go on a date with me" Austin said "no" Ally refused "it wasn't a question you're going on a date with me" Austin growled as he laid ally on the couch. he started kissing her stomach then he breast, her neck, finally her lips "fine what time" ally asked" 3 hours from now" Austin mumbled against ally's neck "then I have to leave" ally said as she pushed Austin off leaving the mansion.

* * *

><p>ally checked herself out again and nodded satisfied with her appearance. Ally wore a orange yellow dress decorated with butterflies as I stopped at her thighs she had a light pink lipstick and light blue eye shadow leaving everything natural. ally wore black ankle boots and monarch butterfly hair pin. "Hope Austin likes this" ally sighed<p>

**hey sorry these up dates are taking long I promise I will try to update faster with school and band it kinda hard but you like this sneak peek**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally walked up the stairs of the moons mansion, 'why did I agree' Ally thought as she knocked on the door. seconds later the swung open revealing an upset Austin. "get your little ass in here now" Austin growled. Ally was beyond confused she doesn't what she did , but god knows she's getting punished "what did do wrong" Ally asked. Austin grabbed his iphone 6 and showed ally a picture she knew to well.

there Ally was in a club vodka on rocks in her hand getting a bit sexy with a boy she meet, her dress was showing her ass and her cleavage, she was in the boys lap one leg wrapped around his waist the other standing. "Austin that-" she was cut off by Austin grab her dress yanking it off her "this was posted last night by my friend Dallas 'Ally dawson naught as hell'" Austin snarled as he threw his phone down "you're mine and mine only" Austin growled as he lifted ally onto his waist.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "why do you care I'm just another toy you're going to get bored with" Ally yelled Austin looked deeply in her eyes "go on a date with me" Austin said "no" Ally refused "it wasn't a question you're going on a date with me" Austin growled as he laid ally on the couch. he started kissing her stomach then he breast, her neck, finally her lips "fine what time" ally asked" 3 hours from now" Austin mumbled against ally's neck "then I have to leave" ally said as she pushed Austin off leaving the mansion.

* * *

><p>ally checked herself out again and nodded satisfied with her appearance. Ally wore a orange yellow dress decorated with butterflies as I stopped at her thighs she had a light pink lipstick and light blue eye shadow leaving everything natural. ally wore black ankle boots and monarch butterfly hair pin. "Hope Austin likes this" ally sighed. she reached for her phone when a knock at the door stopped.<p>

Ally walked down the stairs and there on the other side of the door was Austin. he wore a gray button up and black skinny jeans and red high tops. "ready" Austin asked as he grabbed ally's hand leading her out.

the ride was silent till ally asked "where are you taking me" ally asked "you'll see" Austin said as he pulled into the parking lot. music poured out the windows along with blue pink and purple lights. there out side stood a body guard tattoos decorated his arms he wore black shirt and pants "tyler" Austin greeted "Austin" tyler said back as he let Austin and ally in.

inside were people who were drunk or dancing, or both "a club you take me to a club" Ally said "relax and have fun" Austin said as he dragged ally to the dance floor the dance and rubbed against each other "alright ladies and gentlemen time for some karaoke" the dj said as people rushed over.

a blonde girl had walked on stage "alright starting tonight starting off is this foxy blonde Cassidy" the crowd cheered

_(music starting)_

_whoo!_

_I wake up and my hair's mess_

_and I'm too lazy to get to get_

_dressed yeah_

_I love the way you love_

_me cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love cause you love _

_me like that_

_I never took my driving test_

_so everyday you take me _

_take me to class yeah_

_I love the way you love cause you love_

_me like that I love the way you love_

_me cause you love me like that_

_I'm a pre Madonna _

_some how you still wannna _

_give me everything I want yeah_

_I might be a diva give me what_

_I need, uh we can party all night long _

_I love the way you love the way you _

_love me yeah I love the way you love me_

_I love the way you love me_

the song stopped and every one cheered including Austin who eyed her up and down ally felt something was it jealousy or plain annoyance Cassidy winked at Austin making ally's jaw drop. Ally huffed and walked to the bar "give me something strong" Ally said to the bartender "aren't you took young to drink" he asked "what is this 20 questions" Ally said "sorry, didn't mean to offend you I'm dez" Dez greeted as he gave ally her drink "Ally" Ally took a large gulp of whatever she was having . "so what's a 17 year old girl doing" Dez asked "I'm 18 and I got dragged her by my 'boss'" ally air quoted. Dez nodded and went to the next customer.

Ally sighed as she looked over to see Austin dancing with Cassidy rage boiled in ally as she went over to the dj, "play 567" Ally said "what's your name" the dj asked "just call me ally cat" Ally said as she walked on stage "alright we got another one singing she goes by the name of ally cat" the crowd cheered as the music started

_(guy)_

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't want_

_none unless you got buns hun_

_(ally) _

_boy toy name troy used to live_

_in Detroit big dope dealer_

_money he was getting some coins_

_was in shoot outs with the law _

_but he live in a palace _

_b-bought me alexander _

_Mcqueen he was keeping me stylish_

_now that's real real reeeal _

_gun in my purse bitch _

_I came dress to kill who wanna go first_

_I'll have them pushing daffodilll_

_I'm high as hell only took a half a _

_pill I'm on some dumb shiiiiit_

_by the way what he say he can_

_ tell I ani't missing on meals _

_come thru fuck him in my automobile _

_let him eat it with his grills _

_he keep telling me to chill_

_he keeps telling me it's_

_real that he love my sex appeal _

_he said he don't like them boney he want something _

_he can grab so I pull up in_

_the jag and I hit him in _

_the jab like dun dun dun _

_dun dun dun_

_(guy) _

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't want none_

_unless you got buns hun_

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt _

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_look at her butt look look look _

_look at her butt_

_this dude name Michael_

_used to ride motorcycle _

_dick big than the tower I ain't_

_talking 'bout Eiffel's _

_real country ass boy let me play with _

_his riffle pussy put his ass to sleep now he calling me_

_Nyquil now that's bang bang baaaang_

_I let him hit cause he slang cocaine_

_he tossed my salad like his name_

_romaine and when we done I'll make him_

_buy me Balmain I'm on some_

_dumb shit_

_by the way what he say he can tell I _

_ain't missing on meals_

_come thru fuck him in my _

_automobile let him _

_eat with the grill he keep telling me _

_to chill he keep me it's real that_

_he love my sex appeal he said_

_he don't want them boney he _

_want something he can grab_

_so I pull up in the jag let_

_him hit it in the jab like dun_

_dun dun dun _

_(guy)_

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't want_

_now unless you got buns hun _

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt _

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_look at her look at look at _

_look at her butt_

_(guy) _

_little in the middle but she got much back_

ally swayed her hips as everyone cheered for her boys giving wolf howls and whistles as girls cheered ally on Austin stood in the back watching ally as his pelvis pressed firmly against his one of the guys cheering had slapped ally butt making Austin very unhappy.

_little in the middle but she got got much back_

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

the music and the crowd roared with howls whistle and cheers ally was helped of stage and was every male flirt with her or look at her hungrily as pon de replay came on Ally had reached Austin and sat down Austin leaned in and snarled in her ear "that little stunt of yours is gonna cost a lot of sucking if you know what I mean" Austin nipped at ally's ear as guys glared at him "what I can't go and sing on stage" Ally asked as he hand traveled towards the tent in Austin's pants "for a virgin you're very dirty" Austin said "oh I can be naughty to" Ally said "let the games begin" Austin said

* * *

><p><strong>ok sorry for the hold up I'm still working on hell high I do not own love me like that by R5 and I do not own anaconda by Nicki minaj by the way I found the lyrics like that so don't judge comment time<strong>

**Rauralover1234: thanks I'm trying hard**


	5. Chapter 5

"so you're at sexual war with a 20 year old" Trish laughed "trish just help me pick out a dress for my party it's in two weeks" Ally said as she scrolled through the dress page the first one was a two piece light blue dress that was very short.(1) the second one was a hot pink short strapless Tulle dress.(2) the third one which trish thought was cute was a strapless baby doll party dress.(3) "I still like the baby doll one" trish said as she sat on the panda bean bag next to ally's bed "I like the short hot pink strapless Tulle dress" Ally said "whatever let's get back to Austin" Trish urged "trish please all I want to do is find a cute dress and a theme for my party" Ally said "how about music you love it" Trish suggested "I don't know I mean what about the color should it be any or a certain color" Ally asked "any" Trish answered "Ok I still need to get my hair done" ally said.

"I'll call Kira she'll help with that" Trish said Ally's phone buzzed meaning she got a text message

Am: Hey babe

AD: Don't call me babe

Am: the game is still on

AD: like I would forget

Am: so I hear your party is coming up

AD: and a 20 year old is coming

Am: you excited

AD: whatever

Am: well...

AD: goodbye Austin

Ally put her phone down and continued searching for party dress "was that Austin" Trish asked "maybe" Ally said "what he say" Trish squealed "he called me babe-" Trish squealed in excitement "and he talked about my party" ally sighed making trish scream "We have to get you ready" Trish said

* * *

><p><strong>there ally is now 18 not 15 <strong>


End file.
